


Is It Okay?

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Coming Out, Gen, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Max has to ask Ash something after a certain experience
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Masato | Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Is It Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after Pokemon Advanced episode 36.

After leaving Slateport City, and the museum, Max quietly pulls Ash aside.

"What's up Max? Aren't you excited to head out and see more Pokémon? And watch my next gym battle?" Ash asks, after telling Brock and May that they'll catch up in a minute.

"Ash...I have a question..."

"Okay, What is it?" Ash kneels to be the same level as Max.

"Is it...never mind! Let's catch up to the others! It's not important!" Max grabs Ash by the hand and tries to pull him away.

"Max you can talk to me, and you seem to want to," Ash insists, pulling him back.

"I just...Is it okay to...you know..."

Ash stares blankly Max for a few moments.

"What?"

"You know!" Max yells again.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?!" Max whines, covering his face.

"Sorry?"

"Is it okay to like...boy.." Max starts playing with the bottom of his shirt, not looking at Ash now.

"Yeah! Of course it is!" Ash laughs, putting a hand on Max's shoulder, "Is that all?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! I like boys!"

"You do?"

Max stops to think about it, "Yeah, now that you say that it makes sense."

"What Is That Supposed To Mean?!" Ash glares. 

"Nothing!" Max laughs, running back to the others.


End file.
